


Mantra

by BlackMetalHeart



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMetalHeart/pseuds/BlackMetalHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar can't get this mantra out of his head. I suck at summeries please read and review</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantra

Disclaimer- I own nothing *sob*

 

 

Pedophile, pedophile, pedophile

The mantra repeated in my head over and over as I watched Dave try [and fail] to get a spell correct. We were working with fire today, I had been trying to get him to sustain a blaze for more than just a few seconds but he was having more trouble with this one then he did the entire first day of training.

We had just agreed to take a break and sit down when Dave pulled his shirt over his head saying that it was just "too damn hot". Ever since then I have not been able to take my eyes off of him. He is just so beautiful. With sweat running down his chest and across his flat as a board abs to be soaked up by his too tight jeans. It was almost too much to bear.

The only thing keeping me in check was that damn mantra. I'm thousands of years old; he's just a little over twenty. And well I have no way of knowing if he's even gay or not, it's not like he has 'Kiss Me I'm Gay' shirt. [But that would be cute]

But as I sit there openly staring at his perfect body I began to notice that he's twitching and nervous and stuttering. It takes me a moment but I finally make my brain work enough to understand English to hear the last part of his speech,

"So what do you think? It's ok if you don't want to but I I'm kinda curious about it."

'What?' I so did not understand that.

"I've been talking to you for the last ten minutes and you weren't even listening? I mean here I am telling you that I love you and all you have to say is 'What'?

Well now I have a new mantra in my head I love you, I love you, I love you

And as I grab ahold of his hand and pull him to me for a kiss I can't help but hope it never stops.

 

A/N- yea so I know its crap but hey what can you do? No one will give me any ideas I NEED THEM! So be sure to review and since it is currently WAY past my bedtime I bid you adieu.


End file.
